


Blanket Fort

by HockeyMommy2



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMommy2/pseuds/HockeyMommy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick does not handle the trade deadline well, Jonny is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this thought since the trade deadline, better late than never. This is unbetaed, all mistakes are my own. This is my first work, feedback appreciated!

Patrick never handles trade deadline well, and this year with Sharpy gone it seems to be even worse. Add in all the talk of Shaw getting traded and all the trouble Patrick and himself has had this year and let's just say it's gotten really bad. On a normal year they take shifts and just try and keep him busy those last few days, not that they don't worry to but Pat seems to take everything personally and just feel everything to much. So they have a system and they work as a team so he's never alone to get stuck in his own head.

They 2 off days then, a home game and trade deadline is an off day, which gives Pat way too much free time. But Jonny planned for this he's had the schedule and knows the drill. This year there is Duncs & Seabs, Crow & Hammer, and Jonny all trading out, Sharpy offered to come in between games but they told him not to worry they can do this. Pat will not be alone from the end of the Preds game thru the deadline, it will be fine!

Until at 5 days out Jonny wakes up to a text from Sharpy. "Get 2 Peeks ASAP!!!!" As he's rushing to get ready he's calling Sharpy to find out what's going on but it keeps going to voicemail. Once he's good and panicking he finally gets a reply. "On w P let me know when u get there" It's quickly followed by a link to a news article, after reading all about how their matching contracts are such a cap hit the Hawks will never be able to keep anyone else long term, how that's why they lost Sharpy and Sadd and would now likely lose Shaw. Just great Jon thinks as he texts Sharpy on the way out the door. "How bad is it?" He's half way to Pat's before he gets a reply. "He called me an hr b4 i text u. I tried to talk him down but he thinks it's every trade is his fault. He's crying and just keeps saying how sorry he is" Before he can even reply his phone goes off again, this time it's Sadd, "Your boy is freaking" Great he's prob messaging every Hawk traded in the last couple years thinking it's all his fault. Sadd picks up on the first ring. "I'm on my way there now, Sharpy's been on the phone with him" Jon jumps right in. Sadd's use to him by now and doesn't need formalities. "Good, I woke up to a bunch of messages about how sorry he is. I guess he thinks my trade is his fault and that I hate him for it. Tried to calm him down best I could. Let him know I don't think that and I don't hate him. I don't think it's sinking in though. Last message I got from him was that he was sorry to bother me and would understand if I never wanted to talk to him again. I've messaged him a couple times since but he's stopped replying." "Got it" Jon replies "thanks for letting me know. I'm almost there now." Jon finally makes it to Pat's shoots off a quick text to Sharpy on his way up. "I'm here. Just talked to Sadder he's been texting him while talking to you." "I bet it's been everyone traded since you resigned. Smith's heard from him to." Jonny's in the apt now and finds Pat under a mound of blankets on his bed with his phone and laptop reading the article about how they will probably lose Shaw tears streaming down his face. Jon walks up shuts the laptop and sets it on the floor as he climbs into bed and Pat is sliding into his arms as he reaches for him. As he gets him settled he takes the phone to talk to Sharpy. "Got 'em" "Good, I can come if you need me but... He was reading an article about Mutt" "I saw, it's fine. I've got this." "Ok, I'm going to message all the former Hawks and let them know to go through you to contact him for the next few days" "that's perfect. I'm keeping his phone through Mon." "Good luck! Take care of our little Peekaboo!" "Will do" Jon hangs up and feels Pat has fallen asleep. They don't have practice for a few more hours so he puts both their phones on silent and settles down to try and get a little more sleep.

When the alarm goes off they get up and head to practice with out talking about it. As they enter the locker room Duncs catches his eye and waves him over as Crow comes up chatting at Pat about some tween book they are both reading. Seeing Pat sufficiently distracted he heads over to Duncs and Seabs. 

Duncs leads with "Sharpy called us after he got off with you this morning" 

"We enlisted Crow to keep him busy for now and let everyone else know not to even mention the trade deadline" 

"Thanks once I got him calm and back to sleep I didn't want to make any of those calls in front of him and I was afraid to leave him alone"

"Also, Bicks called to see if we needed him but I told him not to worry about it between you, Seabs, and I we could make sure things were covered. 

"No that's good, with his uncertainty it might just make it worse"

"That's what we thought"

They make it through the next couple of days just making sure someone is always with Pat. Lunch with Crow, shopping with Seabs, scary movies with Duncs, dinner at Hammers, just casual things to keep him busy. Although, with Jonny staying at Pat's every night he's not to please with Duncs scary movies idea when Pat wakes freaked out that night. 

The home game loss against Nashville doesn't help. It's a bad night all around and all the reporters asking about Shaw's future with the team is so not helping. They get back to Patrick's and he just won't settle, finally at a loss of what to do he suggests having everyone over. He goes to call the guys and once everyone is on their way with food and beer he goes back into the living room to find...he's not sure what it is. 

Every blanket in the house has to be I here. The whole room is a giant blanket fort! 

"Patty are you in here?" 

"Yep, climb in by the front door...the Hawks blanket is the entrance." 

Jonny climbs in and after having a look around inside realizes this isn't a bad set up. The floor is full of pillows and blankets and the tv is on the fort. It's really kind of cozy.

The guys show up one by one and are instructed to climb in. Once everyone is there it's kind of crowed but nice. They spend the next 2 days only leaving when they have to, but there are always at least a couple people there with Pat. And the guys only chirp them a little for how Pat has spent most of the time practically in Jonny's lap and they mostly seemed to buy that they woke up spooning because of how tight the space was. All in all it was fun to just hang out with their closest friends and binge watch Netflix for a couple of days. 

Everyone but Jonny goes home early the night before the Capitals game. Pat's still doing ok because they have game prep to focus on. The win that night at home against the Capitals and the news that Ladd is coming back for the run has spirits high in the locker room. The fact that it didn't cost one of their friends in order to bring on Ladd makes it that much better. 

It's just Jonny and Patrick headed back after the game, as everyone else is needed at home even with the off day the next day. Once they've changed out of their suits and eaten Jon asks Pat what he wants to do. That's how they end up back in the blanket fort watching a rom com. Even though there's tons of room with only the two of them Patrick is still practically in Jonny's lap. As Patrick gets restless Jon just cuddles him closer and holds him tight. 

After awhile Pat turns to Jonny "I'm ok you know. I don't need you to babysit me or whatever Sharpy said."

"I'm not, I want to be here. Spending time with all the guys is great but I like being here with just you more."

"Tell me if I'm wrong." Pat says as he's turning in Jonny's arms and leaning in. After a few minutes of kissing Jonny pulls back to catch his breath and reply "You're really really not." And then he's pulling Pat back in. As they start losing clothes Jonny thinks about how he's found the best way to keep Pat busy until deadline time tomorrow.

 

The next day Seabs and Duncs let themselves in and are greeted with moaning coming from the blanket fort. After sharing a horrified look the back right out. 

"I'll just let the others know Jonny's handling today on his own."

"That's a good idea no need to traumatize anyone else."

"I'm also gonna text Sharpy and let him know he was right."


End file.
